Responsibility - 2
by mesa-boogie
Summary: There's more to the new pup then Tony knows... (A continuation of the previous story of the same name)


Tony was falling behind in work do to his lack of sleep at night. His eyes straining, red and tired. His nights are filled with laying in bed, staring at the ceiling, and listening to his son's new puppy howling to the moon out on the balcony porch all night long. Listening to its constant pacing around in circles, claws scratching at the door, wanting to be let in. Listening to its low growls and long whines. When Tony gets up to check on him, eye sight poor in the dark, stepping barefoot in warm puddles or other stuff he wishes not to describe how it feels between his toes.

He lays his head down on his work desk and internally cries to himself. Why did he ever have the idea of getting his son a dog?

Hieb is now pawing against the glass door and begging to be let inside. Tony pushes himself back, getting up and walking over to the door. Letting the wolf pup into the warm house. Hieb comes bounding in with all the energy of a saint bernard.

"Great, can't you just settle down for a minute or two?" Tony groans, it trying just to watch the dog run in circles, chasing its own tail. He hears Aiden calling out for the pup and watching him scramble on his awkward legs out of the room. Tony decides to follow, finding the pup pinning down Aiden again. "Hey you two, play nicely."

"We are," Aiden giggles, pushing back Hieb and sitting up.

"Aiden, you're suppose to be taking responsibility with your new friend. And yet I'm the one who cleans him and feeds him."

"I'm sorry, pappa," Aiden looks up at him with such sad green eyes. Tony groans lowly, hating when Aiden plays the 'puppy dog face' card on him.

"Fine, fine. But from now on..."

"I will care for him, pappa."

"Good boy," Tony smiles, nodding his head. Reaching down to pet the pup, his hand being licked in return. When he stands up and turns away from Aiden and Hieb, he runs into Loki. The god grips him by the shoulders and Tony stares up into those sharp green eyes. "What? What did I do wrong this time?"

"Nothing. Just...'pulling your leg,'" Loki grins, letting go of him and the two walk out of the room.

"You getting more use to our lingo?"

"Slowly, I'm learning it," Loki nods his head. "You know that pup you got for Aiden...?"

"Yeh. He is quite the handful for a pup."

"He looks a lot like my son, Fenrir."

"What? Right, you have some freaky family members," Tony shakes his head and walks a few steps in front of the god, slipping behind the bar.

"Fenrir is able to shift his wolf form in age. Where did you pick up the pup?"

"Outside a PetSmart in the city. He was just sitting there with his ears flat down against his head and whimpering. I couldn't just not bring him home with me, Loki," he pours himself a glass of peppermint schnapps.

"Could be Fenrir. But I wonder why did he follow me here," Loki frowns, reaching out and stealing Tony's drink before he puts the bottle away.

"Hey!"

"How do you say it? 'You snooze, you loose,'" Loki grins, bringing the glass to his lips with a smile on his face. Taking a sip and sneering. "This is horrible. It bites my mouth." He hands the glass back to Tony to take.

"Glad you think so, it was mine to begin with," he brings the glass up to his lips and takes a drink. Loki is gone out of his sight before he brings the glass down to the counter. Getting up and following the god back into the living room area where Aiden is still playing with the pup.

"Fenrir!" Loki calls and the pup's head snaps up, ears perked forward and at attention.

"That's not his name," Aiden speaks up, he too looking at Loki and gently stroking Hieb's dark long fur.

"His name is Fenrir, little one," Loki crouches down beside him on the floor. The pup's ears flick back and his tail tucks between his legs. "See, he knows his name. He knows he's in trouble," Loki reaches out a hand and the pup pushes his wet black nose against it.

"No. His name is Hieb," Aiden tugs the pup back to him and frowns at Loki.

"You are mistaken, son," Loki whispers and Aiden altogether shuts his mouth, which Tony finds to be a little unfair. Using family against family. Luckily Aiden doesn't know much, thinking Pepper is more along the lines of being his real mother. "You listen to me, for I am correct and you're just a little boy," he lays a finger to Aiden's nose, channeling that bit of Jotun blood in his body. Tony takes a step back, though he knows he should intervene. "It is not wise to test me, little boy. This is not your dog, he is my blood. Fenrir, here," Loki points down at his side and the pup obeys, moving quickly. Loki then stands, turning around to face Tony. "If you are to have my son's under your roof, you best not hurt them."

"I...I..."

"Didn't know? Sure you did, Stark," Loki slides up close in front of him, grinning. "Just watch yourself. If one even breaks a bone, I will be back to punish you."

"And that punishment would be?" Tony tries to play it cool.

Loki just grins and gives him a wink before slipping past. Tony feels are that pressure leave with the god of lies.

"Aiden, you better take care of that dog. I don't want your uncle Loki returning to beat me."

"Yes, pappa," is all that Aiden replies, grabbing and hugging the pup tightly once more.


End file.
